Patience
by Y2J's Princess
Summary: After their segment on Raw, Shawn teaches Randy a lesson in patience. (SLASH)


Authors Note: I don't own any of the characters you see in this story, and I never will. Warning: Slash content.  
  
I look up as the door to my locker room swings open. When I see who it is that has suddenly burst into my room, I can't help but smirk.  
  
"That was the most disgusting think I think I've ever heard in my entire life!!" you shout.  
  
Still smirking, I get up and walk over towards you. "Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks you look good."  
  
You cringe instantly and I can honestly say you look like you're about to puke. In a mocking voice, you repeat the sentence that has you so freaked out. "Tall... dark... and handsome... How could he say that to me? He's old enough to be my dad and he knows damn well that I'm with you!!"  
  
I pull you into my arms, snaking my arms around your waist and pulling you against me. "Aww, Randy, I'm sorry. Try not to let it get to you."  
  
You let the look of anger wash away and start pouting, sliding your arms around me and resting your head on my shoulder. "But.. but.. it's just so wrong, Shawn!"  
  
I start to run my hand up and down your back, trying to soothe you. "Don't worry about him, Randy. I'm sure he'll realize you aren't interested."  
  
After a few moments of silence, you look up at me and glare. "Asshole."  
  
My mouth drops open in shock and it takes a while for me to respond to that. "And why, may I ask, am I an asshole? What did I do?"  
  
You roll your eyes at me, which I must admit is pretty cute, then point up to your cheek. "Remember that little segment we had earlier where you slapped me? You did it too hard!!"  
  
As I take a look at your cheek, I can see that it still has a light red tint. "Aww, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't think I had hit you that hard. C'mere.." I say, pulling your face towards mine.  
  
You lean in, hesitantly at first, then close the gap between us. I give you a reassuring smile then press my lips gently against your cheek. I can feel you start to relax, so I take that as my cue and continue kissing your cheek, eventually trailing feathery soft kisses up and down your jawline.  
  
You start to lean against me so I can definitely say that I'm starting to get to you, especially since I can tell you're fighting back a whimper. After placing a few more gentle kisses along your jawline, I trail my tongue up to your earlobe, nibbling on it. "Damn.." you mutter quietly against my shoulder. Smiling slightly, I lower my head and trail soft kisses along your collarbone, then stick my tongue out a little, sliding it up the side of your throat.  
  
As I start to pull away, you whimper and slide your arms tighter around my waist. "Shawn, d-don't stop.. please?"  
  
I simply nod and continue my work on your neck, pulling a small section of skin into my mouth, sucking on it lightly.  
  
I'm slightly startled as you start to walk backwards, leading me to what I'm assuming is the couch. Just as I had thought, as soon as the back of your knees hit the couch, you lay down and pull me on top of you.  
  
I look down into your eyes, wondering if you are ok with this. I guess you can tell that I'm starting to become hesitant because you nod and whisper, "Keep going."  
  
After a few moments of hesitation, I lean down and capture your lips in a deep, passionate kiss. You slide your arms back around my waist, trailing your fingertips along my spine. I prod your lips open with my tongue, trailing it along the roof of your mouth. Pulling me closer to you, you trail your tongue under mine, causing a shiver to run up and down my spine. I pull away after a while then scoot down your body slightly then lower my head, teasing one of your nipples with my tongue.  
  
You're now whimpering uncontrollably, digging your nails into my lower back. I arch slightly at your touch, pulling your nipple into my mouth, flicking my tongue against it. After several moments of the torture on your nipple, I continue to lower my head, trailing kisses from your chest down to your stomach. You let out a soft moan of pleasure as I slide my leg in between yours, pressing my body against you.  
  
I crawl back up your body slowly, leaning my head down and capturing your lips in another kiss.  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
I nearly jump out of my skin as I hear a new voice enter the room. As for you, you're frozen in place.  
  
I look up, searching the room to find out who interrupted us. I almost have to fight back a laugh as I see Chris Irvine standing in the doorway with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Wow, you guys.. I-I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to interrupt.. I.. I'll just go now. Bye!" he stammers, obviously at a loss for words, then leaves the room rather quickly.  
  
You chuckle softly then pull me back against you, mumbling. "Where were we?"  
  
I shake my head and get off of you. "Sorry kid, I have a match I need to get ready for." "But.. but.. Shawn! You can't just leave me like this" you say, whining.  
  
I grin slightly, walking away from you. "Patience is a virtue, baby."  
  
**The end** 


End file.
